


Forced Insanity

by evil genus (evilgenus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgenus/pseuds/evil%20genus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. A look at the history of Konoha and the Uchiha clan, and why you should always learn about the past, or it can destory the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a little tidbit that came to me, in moments of what if? I mean you have to wonder about the Uchiha bloodline? Why did Madara go insane, why did the Shodai just give the Bijou away? What was the real reason the Uchiha were given the KMF? Was it the curse seal that drove Sasuke from the village, or was it a combination of something else. Hope you enjoy…

_'Insanity is often the logic of an accurate mind over tasked.'_

_\- Oliver Wendell Holmes; 1809-1894, American Author, Wit, Poet_

**Forced Insanity:**

The Shodai stared at the Uchia elder across from him, unsure how to respond to this news.

A few years prior Uchiha Madara had left the village cursing the Senju and Uchiha clan. His last words before leaving that he would have vengeance on Konohagakure. But only a few short years prior the two had been working together to achieve a dream that they had both desired. Peace. Yet, sometime after the founding of the village they had both sought to form, Madara had begun to act oddly. He had become obsessed with the idea that the Senju clan was trying to enslave the Uchiha. Many had discredited his words, assuming it was the stress from fighting the blindness caused by overuse of his Magekyou Sharingan. When he gained the use of his younger brother's eyes, many had thought that he would reclaim his leadership of the Uchiha clan. But with Izuno's eyes, Madara's descent into madness had only sped up.

The final proof of his madness was given when six-months prior; the insane Uchiha had planned to attack Konoha by use of the only free Bijou, the Kyuubi. It would seem that through the use of his eyes, which had obtained a new form of the sharingan from the implant of Izuno's; he had tracked down and partially controlled the beast enough to make it attack Konoha. Upon hearing the news, Hashirama had left to confront him, hoping to get through to his once friend, or at least break his control on the strongest Bijou. The battle had been fierce and had altered the landscape of the valley they had fought in completely.

After these months of recovery, Hashirama was still unsure in his mind if Madara was truly dead, as no body had been found, let alone signs of where the Kyuubi had disappeared to. One thing had stood out in his mind. Madara was insane, the madness could be seen in those eyes, and the Senju leader wanted to know what had caused it. He had met, while recuperating, with the elders of the Uchiha clan and had begged them to find out what happened to the once great leader of the clan. Now months later they came before him to give him this news. After listening to them, he did not know how to respond.

"I am sorry, could you repeat that? the voice of his younger brother Senju Tobimara spoke up.

Hashirama smiled gratefully at his brother; thankfully he had not become frozen from the news.

"It is the Sharingan and Bijou in the village causing the madness, and it is happening to the rest of the clan as well," repeated the Uchiha Elder, Kichi. He sighed sitting back. "This must remain between us, but to understand I must explain features of the sharingan to you."

Deciding to sit, Tobimara moved next to his brother and nodded.

"The Sharingan as you know is an alteration of the color of the eye to red with black tomoe's numbering to a max of three floating within it. The tomoe's are in fact additional pupil's and the red is caused by blood floating in the eye from the chakra damage. The extra pupils collect and store information, as well as enabling us to see chakra. It is what allows our 'perception' and ability to 'copy' jutsu's or even taijutsu," seeing the nods he continued. "What most don't understand is that just like all bloodlines ours has a downside. Many think that it is the blindness, which is not true. Blindness only occurs in those with the Magekyou, and only if they over use it. The downside to our eyes in the memory storage, we cannot help but record and memorize what is seen with the sharingan. The sharingan when active even in its most basic form of only one additional pupil per eye, records everything it can see. It forces the knowledge into our minds by the chakra connections to our brain, to be stored; this is why we had eidetic memory. It helps us to sort and store the information without excessive damage to ourselves."

"What does that have to do with the Bijou?" Hashirama asked.

"You know how it is said our eyes have the ability to control Bijou? That is not true, in reality we are just manipulating they're chakra from what our eyes tell us," he stopped seeing their confusion and thought for a moment. "Think of it this way, a Bijou is nothing but chakra. Highly condensed yokai chakra, and as such we can 'read' it much like when we read others when 'copying' jutsu's. It is said we cannot copy bloodline techniques, this is not true, we copy it we just don't have the genetics to do these jutsu's. A bijou is really just manifested chakra. Yes they have a 'physical' form, but that is created from chakra and the elements around them. Much like we do when performing elemental jutsu's. We use our eyes to 'read' the chakra and, much like a genjutsu, we start disrupting the chakra. That is how we subvert or control a Bijou. Now with a Bijou being as strong as it is, we cannot do this for long and the stronger the sharingan the more we can control the beast. But the knowledge of that chakra is stored into our minds."

"So he started thinking like a Bijou?" Tobimara asked his face scrunched trying to understand.

"Yes and no. The corruptive influence of a bijou's chakra causes the sharingan to develop 'tunnel vision.' As such our eyes start to become strained and our minds become 'infected' by the chakra we have recorded. The Bijou is a creature of nature, and being only of chakra, its thought and personality are a part of every piece of its chakra. They have their purpose and see not beyond it. When our eyes are affected by the Bijou chakra our sharingan records these thoughts into our minds, and we develop a tunnel vision based on how our own minds work. Basically for Madara who was a leader of a clan that was at war with your own, he developed the tunnel vision that the war still existed. This turned him paranoid and delusional."

They sat in silence for a few moments thinking about this. "Why has this not happened to others?" Hashirama finally asked.

"It has but on a much lesser scale. Madara was the one who helped you capture the eight we have stored in the village. He has been exposed the most, and as stated the stronger the sharingan the more it is affected. Madara had the strongest sharingan next to his brother, Izuno. His descent, as such was much faster. The others Uchiha's, especially the Magekyou users of the clan are being affected just from the constant exposure to the bijou sealed within the village. It is happening slower, but it is happening. Even though the eight bijou in the villages' possession are sealed, they still release small amounts of the bijous chakra."

"So basically the Uchiha clan is slowing being driven insane because of the Bijou, and one by one they will try to restart the war?" Tobimara asked, watching his brother who was suspiciously silent.

"Going insane? Yes. Attacking the village? Not necessarily. The tunnel vision is dependent on how each Uchiha thinks. We have no way of determining how the 'madness' will form in each. It will happen though, as long as the sealed Bijous are near the Uchiha clan."

"Than we get rid of the Bijou," Hashirama said.

"What!" both Kichi and his brother shouted.

"We have no other choice, if I have to choose between having a sane clan with the ability to protect the village from the Bijou and having the beasts under our control; it is not a hard choice to make. Think about it brother, which is better a clan that is powerful as our allies, or beast we cannot use and the Uchiha having to live away from the village? The separation would tear the village apart; mistrust of the Uchiha would prevent us from remaining peaceful. Even now, with Madara's attack people are questioning the Uchiha.

"Other villages similar to our own have begun to form. We will offer them a sealed bijou as a gift and to create a peace treaty with them. Even if they manage to break the seals and find away to harness the beast, we have the Uchiha clan to bring them back under control," Hashirama looked out the window to the village below. "This is the only way, I cannot think of any other way to guard the beast."

Silence met his decision, only to be broken by Kichi, "How will we explain this to the council of clans? It would be openly telling the Uchiha weakness, which the other Uchiha will not have."

"We tell them nothing. I will record it into the Hokage's records, but seal it so only a Hokage and an Uchiha can open those records. We need not have this known."

"I am not sure, brother, how will it look for us to give the Bijou away?" Tobimara asked.

"I think it will say 'here have this beast of immense power, we fear not what you could do with it, but we show our trust by giving it to you.'"

Kichi and Tobimara shared a look and then nodded in agreement.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That year the Bijou where slowly given away, and the Uchiha clan began to recover from the exposure to the Bijou chakra. In the Hokage's records the information on why the Bijou where given away and the effect they had on the Sharingan were written down and then sealed. At the same time the Uchiha clan elders record the information and sealed it into their forbidden records in the main temple of the Nakano shrine.

 

"The Bijou must never remain in the village, as it is better to have a clan that can protect us from them, then a clan driven insane by them and eventually destroying us."

No one thought that the information would be needed again. Yet also, no one managed to stop the wondering on why the Bijou had been given away. No one ever tried to actively stop the rumors about the Uchiha and Madara, either…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on?" the Nidaime Hokage shouted.

In front of him sat several Uchiha leaders and a few medics that had been studying the problem. Recently in the later years of the war, Uchiha's had been having psychotic seizures. It was leading them to become suicidal or homicidal, and other ninja's of the village were refusing to work with them.

"We think it is the downside of the sharingan," Uchiha Kichi said.

Thinking back to a discussion held in this same room, many years earlier, caused Tobimara to sit down.

"The memory? I thought we had solved that? Or is it because they are using these 'Jinchuuriki' to attack us?" he asked softly, trying to calm himself.

"No, not the bijou, none of the Uchiha have been exposed enough to have this problem. It is the memory problem. This war is unlike any that Senju or Uchiha have ever been in. Even non-Uchiha ninja's are having problems psychologically. But for the Uchiha's, they are over using the Sharingan. As I had explained all those years ago, the Sharingan memorizes all it sees when active. That means these Uchiha in the war are keeping their eyes open for days on end. They are recoding horrors that have not been seen since the Bijou ran free, and in ways that not even the Bijou would wreak havoc. Memories from the Sharingan take precedence over natural memories. It is over writing happier older memories with war visions. It is causing a mental instability; basically they are getting combat fatigue caused by the sharingan or something similar, but at a more damaging level. It is also not a type that they can recover from since it is induced by the kekkei genkai; basically their happy normal memories are being overwritten by blood soaked war memories."

"Damn, we should have expected this. How do we handle this?"

"On our end, we will restrict their sharingan usage; recall them from the frontlines after certain amount of days. They need to have time to recover and limit use of the sharingan. We will send out such orders, and hope that you will sanction them."

"Done, make the orders and send it out," Mummers of agreement, "Good, let's get this fixed before we start losing more ninja to friendly fire. Kichi-sama, can you stay?"

"Hai," the elder nodded, not moving from his resting place.

Waiting till the room was empty, "That is only a short term fix. We need to find a better solution. I highly doubt this will be the only war. It can become standard procedure for future wars, but we need a better way for the Uchiha to be able to assist in protecting the village and not run the risk of insanity."

"I understand, what were you thinking?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the war, for their efforts in protecting the village of Konohagakure from the new threat of the Jinchuuriki, Senju Tobimara, the Nidaime Hokage created the Konoha Military Police, who would be run by the Uchiha clan. Officially that was the reason; unofficially as was recorded in the Hokage records, and then sealed, "The true purpose of the KMF is to allow the bulk of the Uchiha clan to avoid fighting in the wars. The sharingan is needed to protect the village from Bijou and attacks. The sharingan users will police the village as a last line of defense. That is where they are needed most, and that way they are not threatened by sharingan induced battle madness."

 

Sadly, many wondered about the real reason the Uchiha were given the KMF, and many, like war-hawks and students of the Senju believed it was because the Uchiha were not to be trusted…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have no other choice," Namikaze Minato said, holding the baby tightly. He looked at the Uchiha Clan leader, and his son Fugaku who stood next to him. "Can the Uchiha do it? I just need you to hold it still for a few moments for the jutsu to take effect."

"Hai, but it will be hard, the beast was summoned Minato, something is already controlling its chakra," Fugaku said.

"Well you will have to figure it out later. I need to prepare Naruto."

The two Uchiha's bowed to the Yondaime, and turned to leave to join the others who were stalling the Kyubi outside the village.

{FI}

"Minato wanted the child to be raised outside Konoha," Fugaku shouted.

For hours the newly re-appointed Sandaime had been arguing with the clan council. Many felt it was wrong and dangerous to send the child outside the village. Fugaku had no idea why, but a few of the elders had told him for their own safety and the villages the boy must be sent away. Worse, there was an itching behind his eyes that was annoying him. Whenever he looked at the child it went away, but still…

"No, my word is final. Naruto is ours; he will be raised in his father's village," Sarutobi looked down at the child in his arms.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Over the next few years, many started to mutter about the Uchiha. Old rumors about how they could summon Bijou; and how their old leader Madara betrayed the village using the same Kyubi began to circulate once again. It did not help that the Uchiha themselves were acting oddly. Many had become more violent, arrogant and just plain odd over the years. No one thought to question why, and the Elders of the village remembered the strange way the Shodia and Nidaime had treated the Uchiha, was there something to fear?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, where are you off to," Shisui called out.

"To train," he answered.

"Wait up, I'll join you," he called out, and ran to join his younger cousin.

Walking into the training field the two boys' saw a young blond hiding there. Something about the boy caused their eyes to itch, and they activated their sharingan to watch the boy. As if he sensed them the boy turned and then ran off.

"Hey Itachi, lets ditch training and have some fun," Shisui said suddenly, his face having a strange manic grin.

"No, I have to become stronger," Itachi said, in his mind he pictured Sasuke, his younger brothers face. You will be safe and never see war if I can help it.

{FI}

"Nothing else can be done, Itachi will be ordered to massacre the clan,"' Danzo said.

Sarutobi stared at the quiet child in front of him He was against this idea, but could find no other way, the Uchiha needed to be stopped. "Are you sure you are okay with this Itachi?"

"If my clan must die to maintain peace, so be it," Itachi said in a monotone. His sharingan was active and swirling.

Had anyone looked closely, they would have seen Itachi staring at a small boy asleep on the Hokage's couch. Hidden in the child's chakra coils, small bits of red chakra entranced the young Uchiha's sharingan.

{FI}

"Are you sure it's wise to place Sasuke and Naruto on the same team?" Unimo Iruka asked

"Of course, they are very alike and will bond," Sarutobi said smiling softly.

{FI}

Sasuke tried to hide the fact he was watching the blond again. There was something about him that just drew him. Ever since he had gained his Sharingan in Waves he had found himself watching the boy more and more. He wanted to be friends with him, and not for the Magekyou. They made a good team. Together they would take down Itachi and then he would help Naruto become Hokage.

His sharingan whirled as it watched the blond practice.

{FI}

Sasuke clutched his shoulder, a soft whisper in his head telling him to fight Naruto for power.

{FI}

"Kakashi, what possessed you to put off training one student in favor of another?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, but whenever I was around them I just felt like I had to repay Obito, and the best way to do that was to help Sasuke. It was like I had to."

"But the feeling is gone now?" she asked.

"Yeah, since a few months after Jiraiya-sama took Naruto on the training trip," he answered.

"Odd," she thought.

{FI}

"Kabuto, make sure to give Sasuke those anti-psychotics tonight," Orochimaru whispered as they ran through the trees.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, but might I ask why?" the grey haired nin asked.

"He has seen the Kyubi container again, didn't you know Bijou have strange effects on the Uchiha clan. I once managed to read some of the Hokage's records, in it were some very interesting items about the Uchiha and Bijou's. What is even more amusing, I don't think my old sensei ever bother to read them, those sealed records. Or he would have handled things differently," the snake man laughed slightly, "Let's not have Sasuke-kun acting like he did after that fight three-years ago, ne?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After the founding of Konoha, it was discovered that the Uchiha clan needed to be kept away from Bijou and war, as both had adverse effects on their minds. Decisions were made that many made false assumptions on. To protect Clan secrets the real reasons were sealed away._

 

_Image if they hadn't. Imagine if the Sandaime who never read the sealed records had known to send Uzumaki Naruto away as a child, like his father had requested. Had he known not to make Uchiha Itachi one of the ANBU guards for the village Jinchuuriki? Had he known not to make Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin, his instructor? Had he known not to place Uchiha Sasuke on the same team? What would have been different?_

_Would the Uchiha clan still rebel? Would Itachi have been so obsessed with maintaining peace that he would willingly slaughter his own family? Would Kakashi have obsessed with fixing Sasuke for Obito over training the team he had always desired? Would Sasuke have been able to fight the curse mark when it began to warp his thinking?_

_See secrets can kill….if only one of the newer Hokage's had thought to read into the past…so many mistakes could have been avoided._


End file.
